


地狱情人

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 双性转熟妇诱惑





	地狱情人

“游戏开始了吗？”

柏林的一家会所内，一个长相冷艳女人站在窗前，她穿着干练的紧身衣，将性感的身躯衬托的淋漓尽致。金色的鬈发让人想起橱窗里精致的洋娃娃，她的指间夹着一根香烟，翻云吐雾间带出懒洋洋的倦丽。

“她在哪里？”

后面是毕恭毕敬的下属，“主人，她已经到了柏林，和她的丈夫在一起。”

“伦敦那么阴冷，代我给她送去柏林的问候吧。”女人掐断了烟蒂，回头瞥了一眼下属，“你知道这么做。”

“是。”下属低着头退下了。

即使面前这个女人有着漂亮的容貌，还有着令许多男人觊觎的资本；但天生的领袖气场加上狠绝的做事方式，无一不令人生畏。而这位，下属拿起柏林一家酒店的住址，这个叫邓布利多的女士更是令他产生了满满的好奇。

“女士，请。”

罗齐尔，这位深受格林德沃喜爱的秘书，曾经一度被认为是格林德沃的男宠，正引导着身旁这个一袭黑纱的女人向会所里面走去。

“你们主人倒真是热情好客。”邓布利多看着前方，不紧不慢地走着。然后悠悠地吐出这么一句。

罗齐尔早就养成了听到任何话都可以保持仪态，他对邓布利多口中的暗示不置可否，“主人平时并不如此。”

“先生的意思是说我特别咯？”

罗齐尔没有再接话，他按下了电梯的按钮，“主人已经恭候您多时了。”

没开灯的会所高层走廊上一片灰暗，踏出电梯的那一刻罗齐尔便默不作声的离开了。邓布利多继续走着，整个走廊里只有一间虚掩的门。

她了然于心，却是拖了那么一会才打开房间的门。里面还是一如既往的没有灯，厚重的窗帘挡住了外面的日光，但还是有少许的光亮从缝隙中透露进来。

屋内有人，邓布利多刚进来就感受到了。但她并没有看到人。她注意到房间中央是一张台球桌，三角形的黑色框架已经将那些五颜六色的台球摆放的整整齐齐。球杆立在四周，还有两张十分柔软的欧式沙发在窗户下面的两侧放着。除此之外，到别无其他。

“格林德沃小姐要藏多久？”

邓布利多感觉到自己的腰间轻柔地放了一只手，清脆的笑声就在她的耳畔传来，“看来什么都瞒不过邓布利多女士。又或者是，库里夫人。”

邓布利多转过身去，眼里丝毫不掩饰厌恶，“叫我邓布利多。”

房间的灯被点亮了。邓布利多这才清晰的看到了她面前的女人。

“人人都说库里夫人精明能干，风趣幽默。虽是女流，却毫不逊色在外作为议员的丈夫。”格林德沃游走在台球桌边，“不禁如此，夫人还精通间谍事务，是军情六处的执行情报官。”

“所以这就是格林德沃小姐帮助我的原因？”邓布利多笑道，“在德国盘踞了这么久，也不知道你为你的母国奥地利那边囊括了多少势力呢？”

“夫人是聪明人。”格林德沃拿起一根球杆，俯下身去对准其中一颗球。

“不过有些时候，一个不稳就要满盘皆输啊。”

哐当。是球落袋的声音。

“想必，夫人知道我今天请您前来的目的。”格林德沃拿着球杆走回邓布利多的身前，她的眼里露出意味不明的笑意，她故意朝前凑了凑，丰满的胸部抵着邓布利多。

邓布利多顺势坐上了台球桌的边沿，她饶有兴致的用手指挑开格林德沃的衣服系带，肉感的鼻头开始不自觉的收缩。

格林德沃的衣服被解开，圆润的胸器便弹了出来。她压根就没穿任何胸罩一类的东西，邓布利多将双手覆上，不动声色的揉捏着。那两个粉红色圆粒马上渐有挺立之势。

格林德沃发出了一声享受的呻吟，她稍稍向上挺了挺她的乳头，更方便邓布利多的把玩。接着她又伸手将邓布利多的高跟脱掉，摩挲着她被丝袜包裹着的脚趾和脚踝。

邓布利多被格林德沃分开了腿，她现在呈了一个M形坐在桌沿上。格林德沃将她的黑纱裙子扯掉，一具美丽的酮体就显露出来。

“夫人竟然穿了情趣内衣？”格林德沃吃惊之余不禁更欲壑难填，“夫人真是好觉悟啊… …”

邓布利多难耐的看了看她，然后握住格林德沃的手将其引导双腿之间，那里已经泛起湿意，透过薄薄的底裤显现出来。格林德沃会心一笑，大力揉搓着那中间的花穴，激起邓布利多一声声呻吟。

不，但这还远远不够。格林德沃发现邓布利多穿的内裤只需要轻轻解开两边的带子便可像两片没有的废布扔在一边了。她从善如流的将碍眼的东西拿走，露出隐藏在里面的殷红的穴口，那里像是被打湿了一样，正因她手指头的挑逗而颤颤巍巍巍的吐着汁液。

她看了邓布利多一眼，撤走手指，将嘴含了上去。

这必然会得到邓布利多高亢的吟叫。她感觉到那舌尖搅动着她的阴道，她那快感开始不要命的流淌在体内。随着格林德沃越来越快的吮吸和嘬弄，她的胯向前直顶着，像是被一道电流贯穿身体般，她颤抖的达到了高潮。

邓布利多倒在了桌子上，她双腿垂下，身上全是细密的汗珠。格林德沃扶起她，将人搂抱到沙发上。

“听说夫人刚刚生完小孩还不足一年？”格林德沃将邓布利多硕大的乳房从内衣处解放出来，乳头处有着很深的晕泽。她着迷的看着，手掌在那白嫩的浑圆上留下红痕。这个女人太好让人产生施虐欲了，格林德沃想。她突然嫉妒起那个叫库里的议员，明明是个其貌不扬的蠢货却能得到她身下美人的帮助；虽然她知道那帮助是虚假的，是违心的。

邓布利多像只乖顺的大猫一样，将一只脚放在了格林德沃的私处，眼神迷离的摩擦着。她不知道格林德沃所想，却轻易抚平了她的怒气。

没人知道每天这座罪恶的城市里发生过什么。就像没有人知道在柏林乃至欧洲搅出一番风云的格林德沃爱好女色；就像没有人知道邓布利多为了军情六处被迫委身她的丈夫库里，而且每时每刻都想杀之后快。

二人肉穴里的按摩棒翻动的越来越快，迷乱的氛围在昏暗的房间里更显旖旎。终于，猛烈的刺激感使潮吹的液体喷洒而出，喘息终于低了下去。

“你想杀了他吗？”格林德沃一边拔出体内的假阳具一边问道。

“军情六处不会同意的。”邓布利多伸出手来与格林德沃十指相扣。

“我可以帮你。”格林德沃摩挲着女人精巧的下巴，朝那娇艳的红唇落下一吻， “但是，我希望下次我去伦敦，还能看到你。”

水蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，被汗水打湿的头发和因泪水而根根分明的睫毛使她更加风情万种。

她开口道：“成交。”

END


End file.
